Team MIDL first year at beacon academy
by Aurourovenus
Summary: Team MIDL's (middle) first year at beacon! follow Violet her sister horizon and their friends Red and Sierra on their adventures at their time at beacon! This has friendship, action, romance, and humor all in one! this is my first fanfic and thanks for reading-Work in progress
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-To the library!

Yes! Finally! We got out of that forest! Violet said loudly while collapsing on her bed.

Could you please not yell that loud sister? Said horizon putting away her sisters book violet left on her bed

Fine.

You know what? We have the rest of the day off, why not go meet some other teams? We've been so busy with school work we haven't met anyone yet. it will help us let off some steam you know?

The room was quiet. Sierra, (a cheetah faunas) was sitting on horizons book shelf cross legged flicking her tail. Red (a bear faunas) was laying on his bed resting with his head on his hands

No that sounds boring, why talk to people when you can think... quietly... said Red in his normal calm voice

Ok. that sounds fun sister. As long as we get home before 5 I have a new hazelnut pie recipe I wanna try. Said horizon, the girl has natural gift in cooking.

Sierra? What do you think? The three other team members looked at sierra.

I think it would be fun. Said the brunette cheetah girl.

YES! We're going! Beat that red! Shouted violet.

Great... of course... of course... of course... he repeated until they reached the library

Uhh guys? Where did sierra go?

Oh yeah. your right, sister.

Well thats fine we can find her later.

Today... we meet new people! Exclaimed violet.

The team split up, Red went straight for the stairs out. Violet went to a group of people playing a board game. Horizon went looking for more recipes containing hazelnut


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Violet

–-Violet went to a group of people playing a board game-

Hey, guys! What game is that? Violet asks a group of 5

Oh, hello. Its called "Remnant: the game" wanna play? We are just starting a new game, And luna and sanji are leaving now. We need another player if your interested. Says a blonde girl

Ooh... Sure! Me and my twin sister used to play this. I'm violet

Ah Ok. I'm robin,

The black haired boy is Aries,

And the that's my brother Cain

our team only consists of three me aries and cain

–-After the game-

Good game. Damn it! I was so close! Said violet slamming her fist on the table.

Whoa. Be careful! Robin catches the table and gently elbows violet in the ribs

Hey! Violet giggles a little

So Aries... How are you?

I'm fine... at least I'm not stuck in my dorm with Cain...

And you Cain? Asks violet

Great! I just got my weapon fixed a beo-wolf broke it. After I went into that forest you know?

Thats good! Sooo... excited for Ports next class?

Don't remind me! Says all three of violets new friends

hey is someone crying? Asked robin as the three looked behind them...there was a rabbit faunus crying at a table nearby...

Hey, robin. We have to go remember? We're meeting up with team GOLD. Aries says

Hes right robin we have to go Ina minute

Oh yeah your right! Hey. Violet! Do you wanna go out with out to a restaurant with us on Wednesday? Its just gonna be, Me, You, Cain, Aries, and one of your teammates if you want

Uh... sure! I'll ask horizon if she wants to go!

Great!

The three walk off leaving violet alone again...

–-

A/N sorry my chapters are short this is my first so its not that great I think the sentences are short too

P.S thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Red

–-red going straight for the stairs out-

Ugh the library! Its so boring! I'm going straight for the dorm! Actually maybe this was good... now theres just silence... the absence of noise... thats nice... I can finally do some school work... without distractions... Red thought until...

Umph!... red runs into a black haired faunus girl

uhhh... red and the girl blushes a dark red

Sorry! The girl says still blushing

I-its fine... Im red...

I'm zoe... sorry im so clumsy sometimes.

No no... that was my fault. Red blushes a pinkish color

What am I doing?! Why cant I jus- just not get nervous?! Wait!? why do I even care?! its not like I lik- … I dont even want to think about that... Red thinks

theres a long silence

Uhh well I have to go... the faunus walks away blushing a little...

–-BACK AT THE DORM-

What was with that?! Damn it! I need more practice! I cant face an opponent like that!

Red yells into his pillow

–-IN TEAM RWBYS DORM-

who was that? Asks yang poking her head out the door

I think that was that one of the new comers. we should go meet them... says ruby in reply

No you Dunce! The rest of his teammates went to the library!

The room was quite from then on for awhile

Hey YAAANG? Can you help me put these fliers up for the yuletide party? Ruby asks.

Sure!

-BACK AT THE DORM-

after red took a short nap

Good thats better all those weird thoughts out of my head...

now what?... I coul-

BANG BANG!...

a loud noise echos from out the dorms door...

What do you think your doing?! Red yells when he opens his door

We're putting up fliers if you dont mind! Wiess raises her voice

Red sighs and puts his ears down. Carry on... he slams the door in the face of team RWBY

Red looks around the room trying to find something to do and then he sees the half painted creamy chocolate brown wall...

i'll finish that...

–-


End file.
